Animal Crossing X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Animal Crossing series and the Mario series. Animal Crossing Animal Crossing Mario Many forniture items in Animal Crossing are based on Mario elements. Items only obtainable using special codes found in Nintendo magazines and websites are: *? Block *Brick Block *Cannon *Coin *Fire Flower *Flagpole *Pipe *Shell *Starman *Super Mushroom *Mushroom Mural *Block Carpet The game also includes a small medal called "Autumn Medal" that features the outline of Mario's face on it and, available as a gift if you win the Fall Sports Fair; a shirt called "Big Bro's Shirt" that features Mario's logo on it; a shirt called "Lil Bro's Shirt" that features Luigi's logo on it; a red shirt with white called "Toad print", although Toad's mushroom cap is white with red dots. A golden Mario trophy and a silver Luigi trophy, both obtainable in the game's lottery, were added in international versions of the game. Notably, the Big Bro's Shirt is worn by Alfonso, an alligator character who often says "it's a me!" referencing Mario's catchphrase, while the Lil Bro's Shirt is worn by Louie, a character based on Donkey Kong and whose name might be a reference to Luigi. Additionally, ports of Super Mario Bros. and the Famicom/NES version of Mario Bros. are featured in the game, starting with the Dobutsu no Mori+ revision, but they're normally unaccessable. Only Super Mario Bros. was made available through Nintendo's giveaways in Dobutsu no Mori+, while Mario Bros. was made available through e-reader card in international versions of Animal Crossing. Being left unused, the two games were removed from Dobutsu no Mori e+. File:AC_mario-trophy.png|The golden Mario statue. File:AC_luigi-trophy.png|The silver Luigi statue. File:AC_autumn-medal.png|The Autumn Medal. File:AC_big-bros-shirt.png|The Big Bro's Shirt. File:AC_Toad-print.png|The Toad Print shirt design. File:AnimalCrossing_Alfonso.png|Alfonso saying "it's a me!" File:AnimalCrossing_Louie.png|Louie. File:AnimalCrossing_SuperMarioBros.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' NES game. File:AnimalCrossing_MarioBros.png|''Mario Bros.'' NES game. Animal Crossing-e October 2002 Animal Crossing Mario Two cards in the first series of Animal Crossing e-reader cards, and two in the fourth series feature designs from the Mario series for the player's character. Scanning each card unlocks the respective design in the game. They are: *D01 - Shine Sprite: based on the collectible item from Super Mario Sunshine. *D02 - Jumpman Mario: based on Mario's jumping sprite from Super Mario Bros. (though the name is based on Mario's original name from the Arcade Donkey Kong). *D11 - Yoshi's Egg (may actually count as a reference to the Yoshi series) *D13 - Li'l Miser Shirt: based on Wario's logo. The fourth series also includes the Mario Bros. card, which unlocks the NES game to play within Animal Crossing. AC eCard ShineSprite.jpg|D01 - Shine Sprite AC eCard JumpmanMario.jpg|D02 - Jumpman Mario AC_eCard_YoshisEgg.jpg|D11 - Yoshi's Egg AC_eCard_LilMiserShirt.jpg|D13 - Li'l Miser Shirt AC_eCard_MB.jpg|N02 - Mario Bros. (front) AC_eCard_MB_back.jpg|N02 - Mario Bros. (back) Animal Crossing: Wild World Animal Crossing Mario Like its predecessor, Animal Crossing: Wild World features many forinture items based on Mario elements: *Warp Pipe *? Block *Brick Block *Used Block *Coin *1-Up Mushroom *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Bullet Bill Blaster *Fire Bar *Flagpole There also is an arcade machine featuring a game resembling a fighting game with Mario and Luigi, and some new dresses based on Mario and Luigi. Animal Crossing: City Folk Animal Crossing Mario Once again many Mario forniture items are featured in the game. All items from the first game return, along with some from the second one and some new ones. Banana, Triple Shells, Yoshi's Egg, bad bro mustaches (an accessory that looks like Wario's nose and mustache), Toad's hat, Peach Parasol, Wario's hat, and a Mario Kart can all be purchased from the Nook Point Tracking System. Also all Mario clothes from the previous game return. Mario Kart 8 Version 4.0 April 23, 2015 Update to version 4.0 of Mario Kart 8 added amiibo support for some figures unsupported in the base game. This includes the Super Smash Bros. Villager amiibo, that once scannedunlocks an Animal Crossing-themed Mii suit. The in-game artwork shows the official Villager art from the Animal Crossing series (which is different from the Super Smash Bros. one), alongside Isabelle. For info on other amiibo outfits see here. The update also set the game up for an Animal Crossing-themed DLC pack: Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8 This downloadable content pack for Mario Kart 8 includes 3 new characters, 4 new vehicles, and 2 new cups of 4 tracks each. Two of the characters, two of the vehicles and one of the tracks are each based on the Animal Crossing series, specifically: The two racers are Villager, the player's character of the Animal Crossing series, and Isabelle, a supporting character from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Villager is featured both in a male and female variant. The two vehicles are the Streetle, a kart shaped like one of the beetles that can be caught in the Animal Crossing series, and City Tripper, a scooter designed in the style of the games. The vehichles also come with Animal Crossing-themed tires and glider, called Leaf Tires and Paper Glider respectively. One of the new cups is called Crossing Cup and it includes the track Animal Crossing, set in the Village from Animal Crossing. Super Mario Maker Seventeen of the unlockable costumes that Mario can wear in the game by using a Mystery Mushroom are based on Animal Crossing characters, more than any other series. All costumes when worn replace the sound effects with sounds from the Animal Crossing series, and all but Villager are 8-bit designs based on the repsectivce character's appearance from the Animal Crossing series. These are specifically: *'Villager': an 8-bit design based on his appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U, it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Villager amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. *'Tom Nook': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Tom Nook amiibo from the Animal Crossing series or his amiibo card. *'K. K. Slider': when worn it replaces some sounds with brief snippets from K.K.'s songs. It can alternatively be unlocked by using the KK Slider amiibo from the Animal Crossing series or his amiibo card. *'Resetti': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Resetti amiibo card. *'Rover' *'Timmy and Tommy': a costume consisting in both characters moving together. *'Blathers' *'Mabel': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Mabel amiibo from the Animal Crossing series. *'Kapp'n': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Kapp'n amiibo card. *'Celeste' *'Kicks': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Kicks amiibo card. *'Isabelle (summer outfit)': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Isabelle (summer outfit) amiibo card. *'Isabelle (winter outfit)': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Isabelle amiibo from the Animal Crossing series or the Isabelle (winter outfit) amiibo card. *'Digby': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Digby amiibo from the Animal Crossing series or his amiibo card. *'Cyrus': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Cyrus amiibo from the Animal Crossing series. *'Reese': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Reese amiibo from the Animal Crossing series or her amiibo card. *'Lottie': it can alternatively be unlocked by using the Reese amiibo from the Animal Crossing series or her amiibo card. SMM_costume_068_Villager.png|Villager costume SMM_costume_069_TomNook.png|Tom Nook costume SMM_costume_070_KKSlider.png|K.K. Slider costume SMM_costume_071_Resetti.png|Resetti costume SMM_costume_072_Rover.png|Rover costume SMM_costume_073_Timmy&Tommy.png|Timmy and Tommy costume SMM_costume_074_Blathers.png|Blathers costume SMM_costume_075_Mabel.png|Mabel costume SMM_costume_076_Kappn.png|Kapp'n costume SMM_costume_077_Celeste.png|Celeste costume SMM_costume_078_Kicks.png|Kicks costume SMM_costume_079_Isabelle.png|Isabelle (summer outfit) costume SMM_costume_080_Isabelle.png|Isabelle (winter outfit) costume SMM_costume_081_Digby.png|Digby costume SMM_costume_082_Cyrus.png|Cyrus costume SMM_costume_083_Reese.png|Reese costume SMM_costume_084_Lottie.png|Lottie costume Mario Kart 8 Deluxe April 28, 2017 The Nintendo Switch version of Mario Kart 8, includes all content from the Wii U version, including the downloadable content from Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8, but now the male and female Villager have been split in two separate characters. The Animal Crossing Mii suit returns as well, but it can now be unlocked by scanning any Animal Crossing amiibo (including cards), as well as by scanning the Super Smash Bros. Villager amiibo. This creates an additional out-universe link with the Animal Crossing series. Super Mario Odyssey October 27, 2017 This game features compatibility with many different amiibo, that when scanned will be recognized by Uncle amiibo. This includes all Animal Crossing amiibo. The Winter variation of Isabelle will be recognized as "Isabelle Winter", while the Summer variation will simply be called Isabelle. This creates a sub-universe link with the Animal Crossing series because Uncle amiibo says the character's name out loud within Mario's universe, it's not just an on-screen message. Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp - Fishing Tourney 12 March 14, 2019 During this special event from March 14 to March 22, various fishes from the Mario series could be caught, specifically: Cheep Cheep, Eep Cheep, Cheep Chomp, and Blooper. Catching specific amounts of these rewards the player with furniture and accessories based on the Mario series. ACPC CheepCheep.png|Cheep Cheep ACPC EepCheep.png|Eep Cheep ACPC CheepChomp.png|Cheep Chomp ACPC Blooper.png|Blooper License Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links